Airi Kurosawa
"Jeez, I'm not THAT stupid, give me a little more credit!" - Mythical Mew Mew Airi Kurosawa (黒澤 あいり) is a major character in Mythical Mew Mew, and is Ame Momose's best friend. Appearance Airi is a fair skinned girl with short, messy black hair that reaches her nape and dark brown eyes, while at school she wears the Himawari Academy girls' uniform with black calf-high socks. Personality Airi is a strong willed, confident girl with a competitive streak. She doesn't let anyone push her around and doesn't care what others think about her. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Development Etymology Airi is a Japanese name with several meanings, such as 'beloved jasmine', or 'lovely pear'. Kurosawa is made up of two kanji. Kuro, which means 'black' and Sawa which means 'swamp'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Alexa Marsh *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)' - Alessa Kurosawa *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Ài Lì LiàoZé (黒澤愛莉, LiàoZé Ài Lì) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Ngoi Leih HākZaahk (黒澤愛莉, HākZaahk Ngoi Leih) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Ae-Ri Choi (최애리, Choi Ae-Ri) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Airi Kurosawa *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Airi Kurosawa Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Alexa Marsh *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Airi Kurosawa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Alexa Marsh *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Alessa Marsh *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Alexa Marsh *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Aleksa Marsh *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Alexa Marsh *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Alexa Marsh *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Aleksa Marsh Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Alexa Marsh *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Aleksa Marsh *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Airi Kurosawa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Alexia Marsh (Season 1) Alessa Kurosawa (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - Aleksa Marsh Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Alessa Marsh Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Carrie Keranen *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)' - Sabrina Bonfitto *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Wén Lǐ (李玟, Lǐ Wén) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Wai-Lam Chan (陈慧琳, Chan Wai-Lam/Kelly Chen) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Mun Ja Choi (최문자, Choi Mun Ja) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - N/A *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Cecilie Stenspil *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Stella Mponatsou (Στέλλα Μπονάτσου) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Adriana Torres *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Rossy Aguire *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ági Kökényessi *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Valérie Bachère *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Ana Maljević *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Nurit Banai Corne *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Isabel Queirós (Season 1) Joana Castro (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Rozina Prendi Trivia *She shares a Japanese voice actress with Hibiki Hojo from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Her English voice actress is the same as Alya Césaire from Miraculous Ladybug. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages